Ekaa Umir
Ekaa Umir was an Ipharian Handler for the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Her species was uncommon in the Galactic community so her choice of profession is considered odd. Her primary responsibilities was handling relations between bounty hunters, guild houses, and clients. Biography 31-22 BBY Ekaa hatched in a hatchery on Iphar, raised in her community’s creche like all Ipharian hatchlings were. Here she was educated and tested for a future vocation. It was discovered early on that she was adept at communication. More than one schoolyard fight was broken up by her mediating between the two. It was clear that she had the capability of becoming an accomplished diplomat with the right training. A fact that her caretakers were sure to report to their Matriarch. This was not to be. As she grew and matured, Ekaa refused to be involved in politics of any kind. She felt that being a politician would accomplish little if anything in the Galactic senate. Especially for a relatively inconsequential world like Iphar. A fact to which the Matriarch agreed on principle. 22-18 BBY For the duration of the Clone Wars and the immediate post-war. She attended university on Corulag courtesy of the Ipharian policy to send promising students to further their studies funded by the city. She attended the Corulag University of Economics with a scholarship, attaining a degree. The only reason she didn’t continue to further her studies is due to the Imperial takeover of the university and the planet quickly becoming pro-Imperial. Non-humans were now looked dimly upon and this was reflected in the classes: increased bullying, disdain from the lecturers and many other clues. Ekaa knew when it was time to leave. 18-4 BBY Ekaa’s credentials and record caught the attention of the Bounty Hunters’ Guild. With an influx of raw talent in the wake of the Clone Wars and the rising numbers of independent bounty hunters from demobilized militia forces; the Guild was in need of staff. She was one of these “Handlers”, scouting out various rumours of bounty hunters. Each house would see which of these independent bounty hunters looked promising enough to recruit. It was her job to ascertain the veracity of these. It depends on the nature of their contracts their rate of success, rate of capture versus target termination, condition of asset recovery, and speed of contract completion. From these statistics Ekaa forwarded such data to the Guild’s member houses. Growing favour within almost a decade and a half of employment with the Guild has proven her as indispensable. Her thorough investigation of those she recommends, along with the cost saving measures and proposals has made a steady increase in their revenue. This allowed her various resources alongside her Guild salary such as her ship and droid. She often forms some friendships even among her contractors. Simply hanging out with them and coworkers once and awhile. Now more than ever. With the increased cooperation of the Bounty Hunters’ Guild and the Empire has kept her busy brokering deals between parties. She finds dealing with clients more stressful than recruiting even difficult contractors in the Outer Rim. Personality/Skills Positive personality traits Savvy, polite and diplomatic, Ekaa gained her position by being able to smooth ruffled feathers and large egos. She’s able to work out deals and middle ground even with hardened negotiators. A trait for which helped her over the years for houses in the guild to leave their information and deals to her. She regularly recommends bounty hunters she thinks are qualified. Ekaa is a believer in meritocracy and judges her contractors using that lense. Thus, her recommended contractors are usually of the more upstanding in both morality and ability. She does this to avoid soiling the Guild’s reputation as much as it is to keep her own conscience clear. Negative personality traits: She has a fear of eating in front of others the way her species usually does: swallowing things whole. Thus she usually doesn’t eat in front of others if she can help it. Or she swallows spoonfuls. This is uncomfortable and unfulfilling to her though. This inevitably leads her to be rather grumpy and frustrated if she’s forced to eat this way for extended periods of time. When Ekaa’s patience is tested, her accent come out more. A byproduct of her meritocratic stance on selecting hunters for sponsorship; this makes her rather biased in certain cases. Neutral personality traits Ekaa is rather fond of alcohol. Often she enjoys a good amount of it after particularly stressful events in her line of work. Due to her physiology; she has a passive resistance to alcohol and most poisons. How much she drinks is dependant on how stressful the situation was for her. So one might expect her to get quite drunk. Though this is usually done whilst she has a friend to make sure she doesn’t do anything too stupid. Skills Skilled negotiator She’s usually able to find a good middle ground in negotiating contracts between parties and ensuring the houses don’t step on each other’s toes where their interests may overlap. This applies to her making deals with contractors as well. Usually offering guild services or some form of alternative non-monetary compensation to suit the hunter’s preferences reduce costs on the guild. Poor marksman Due to Ipharians’ naturally poor eyesight at range, Ekaa makes for a poor long range shot at the best of times. She can shoot straight, however, only at closer ranges of 50 meters or less. Strong scales Ekaa’s scales are tough and provide a modicum of protection against blaster bolts. Though providing better protection against blades. Thermal senses Sensory pits along Ekaa’s jaws allow her to sense thermal signs effortlessly. This can be used to target people but they appear as silhouettes, making precise targeting completely impossible. Constrictor Being Ipharian, Ekaa is incredibly strong. From her long body to the tips of her fingers. Despite being slender her lean physique is due to her carnivorous diet. Once she coils around something; she can constrict tight enough to twist Durasteel into a pretzel. Nevermind what would happen to a human. Rending bite Hidden behind gum until she sinks teeth into something. Ekaa’s mouth is lined with rows of long, razor sharp teeth. Once she latches on; there is little one can do to get her to let go without her taking a chunk off in her maw. Weaknesses/Personal failings There have been some cases where even her greatest negotiation efforts fail. A few times where she’d recommended a contractor that had tricked her with a facade of civility. These failures are things she takes personally and despises being reminded of them. At least if they’re brought up when she hadn’t revealed those facts on her own. Other than that; she has relatively poor eyesight. Unable to see anything beyond 50 meters clearly. Education She graduated from the Corulag University of Economics; receiving a degree in xenosocialogy, economics, and hospitality. Equipment Q2 hold-out blaster This small blaster easily concealed and is almost at the limit of her effective eyesight anyways. She doesn’t really need to use this often. Custom uniform The guild issues armourweave uniforms as standard. However, as a member of a coldblooded species she has a heated inner lining to keep her warm. Veil-mask Culturally significant for Ipharians; Ekaa’s veil is made on Osimirium. The veil gives her face some measure of protection, FEG-S droid Ferguson named himself after a character in an old Holobook. The droid was a custom order from the Guild. Based on the FEG piloting droid crossed with inspiration from luxury droids and A-series assassin droids. Legally Ferguson is a luxury droid due to having no built in weapons. In truth; he is far more creative and capable than most would consider. Ferguson is armoured in Durasteel coated in chromium. Resistant to blaster fire and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He can operate most blasters. His personality is that of refined, butler or manservant, serving as his mistress Ekaa’s whims. Mostly as her pilot and bodyguard. Though being a chef is a personal hobby of his. Vehicles H2 executive shuttle- “Dealer” The Dealer is a reworked H2 executive shuttle. Identical to the original model with armour, class-1 hyperdrive, and a pair of Ion repeater turrets on the ventral hull and chin for self defense.